The invention is based on a hydraulic unit having an anti-lock unit, particularly for motor vehicles.
Such hydraulic systems have voids disposed in the course of lines, such as a damper chamber that follows the pressure side of a high-pressure pump for pumping pressure fluid. This chamber must be free of trapped air, in order to fulfill its function. Moreover, it must be assured that the entire brake system be free of air inclusions. Bleeding of the brake system must therefore be done, the first time it is filled with pressure fluid, and during maintenance and repair work.
To facilitate the bleeding process, it has therefore been proposed (German Patent P 40 13 160.2) that the chamber be disposed with a vertical longitudinal axis in a housing and that the mouths of the connected line segments be provided on the upper, horizontally extending face end. With such an arrangement, air inclusions in the chamber can easily escape through the outgoing line segment during the filling with pressure fluid. However, bleeding becomes more difficult if the chamber is installed in a vehicle with its longitudinal axis departing from the vertical.